It is well known that constructions such as bridges and culverts eventually require some repair due to not only degradation or failure of components used for the bridges/culverts, but also due to degradation or failure of the abutments or other subsurface structures that support the constructions, such as retaining walls and the like. One aspect of the repair or construction that becomes particularly challenging for design engineers is that often, such repair or reconstruction requires the bridge/culvert to be closed while repairs are made. Particularly for those bridges/culverts that handle a significant level of traffic, the closure will negatively impact the surrounding road network, and can create significant hardships for businesses and/or homeowners that require access to the bridge for daily travel. Another problem that may create a significant design challenge for engineers is the inability to install a temporary bridge or bypass road during the repair or reconstruction effort. Often times, a bridge or culvert is located within an environmentally protected area, and it is not possible to obtain the necessary governmental authorizations in order to build a temporary bridge or bypass road. Yet another significant problem associated with repair or reconstruction of bridges/culverts is that traditional repair/reconstruction techniques may not only require complete disassembly of the superstructure, but also complete or significant reconstruction of the abutments or other support structures used for supporting the bridge/culvert.
One technique that has developed recently for erosion control of roadways is the use of soil nails. Soil nails can be used to add significant tensile strength to soil and soil/rock formations without having to completely excavate the area where the erosion occurred.
Is also known to use soil nails for slowing the rate of erosion or scour for moving bodies of water that pass under/through bridges and culverts. One example of a US patent reference that discloses the use of soil nails in this manner includes the U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,127. This reference more specifically discloses a scour platform to prevent scour of moving water, such as rivers or streams. The platform includes aggregate filled excavations that form a base or lower support for an overlying structure such as a bridge abutment. Soil nails can be placed along the bank of the body of water adjacent the scour platform.
While it may be known to provide various tensile inclusions such as soil nails and/or geosynthetic layers of sheet material for erosion control, there is still a need to provide a methodology for repair and/or reconstruction of bridges and culverts that departs from traditional design and construction techniques to alleviate the above identified problems associated with such repair/reconstruction. There is also a need to provide a methodology for repair/reconstruction of bridges and culverts in which the abutments and surrounding foundations/supports can be repaired without requiring complete excavation or replacement of such supports. There is also a need to provide a system and method for repair and reconstruction that is simple to execute, reliable, and conforms to various federal and state regulations regarding bridge/culvert constructions.